Golf is a popular leisure time outdoor activity for men and women of all ages. While playing golf, one not only enjoys the benefits of fresh air and social interaction, they also gain the benefit of exercise in swinging the clubs and some walking. The game of golf requires using a number of various clubs. Some clubs are used hit the golf ball especially far, some clubs are designed to pitch the ball high in the air, some clubs are especially suited for playing obstacles such as sand traps and finally, a putter is needed to putt the ball into the hole. Besides clubs, golfers may need various other tools and effects on the golf course during their round of golf such as extra balls, tees, gloves, umbrellas, golf shoes, wallet, car keys, and the like.
Golf bags are almost universally used to carry clubs and other ancillary items. Traditional golf bags use slots in the top of the bag to accept the golf clubs and use pockets, zippers, snaps and clips to hold items in the bag and to the bag. Typically pockets are placed around the entire circumference of the bag. Golf bags designed this way have two major downfalls.
First, these bags can become very heavy when all the desired gear is put inside. The golf bag becomes more burdensome and heavy as the user loads the bag with gear. Furthermore, golf courses are very long, sometimes as long as 8,000 yards. Thus, many golfers do not possess the physical stamina to carry their golf bag on the entire course. Golf carts are often used to alleviate this problem; however, golf carts do not help a golfer who needs to carry multiple clubs to a tee box or to another shot in which the cart is not allowed.
Second, traditional golf bags are not designed to allow easy access when used with a golf cart. Typical golf carts are small vehicles, built for two occupants, with a section on the back of the cart to hold two golf bags. Bags are strapped onto the cart and held rigidly in place. Such a placement, however, limits the functionality of the golf bag. When a golf bag is tethered to a cart, half of the pockets are effectively rendered useless since they are strapped to the cart in an inaccessible fashion. Golfers who organize their bags by placing items all the pockets must either reach around the bag and feel blindly for items or unstrap the bag, turn it, retrieve what they need, turn the bag back around and finally, strap the bag back into place. This process takes time, agility and strength. Furthermore, for some golfers, it can be difficult to see some of the clubs when in a cart because they can be higher than eye level.
Further, there are courses or times on most courses when the cart is not allowed off the cart path. At such times, especially when the ball is lying far from the cart, it is not often possible to select the desired club until standing at the ball and closely examining the position of the ball relative to the terrain, plants and adjacent topography. In such circumstances, the golfer must either bring their entire bag, pull a number of clubs from their bag or make at least two trips between the cart and their ball. Pulling and carrying multiple loose clubs provides an unnecessary opportunity for damage to the pulled clubs.
The present invention solves some of these problems associated with golf bag organization and using golf bags with carts.